Schrödinger's Disease
Schrödinger's Disease is a disease that causes the infected to constantly be in a state of being dead and a state of being alive simultaneously. Discovery and History The disease was found at first in 1994, but was very hard to detect. Because the victim of Schrödinger's Disease would be in two different realities at the same time, yet somehow only truly existing in one that seems to be completely different from the other two, the disease is practically undetectable without many extensive lab tests and research. The first victims of the disease (to record) were not human, but cats. More specifically, cats that were trapped inside of boxes with poison that may or may not kill the cat. Tests were done on the box itself without opening the box so that the uncertainty principle would not be disrupted. The results of these tests showed that the cats within the boxes had had every atom of its composition tripled. Each of these three different "cat-om" sets existed in 2 different states, with the third seeming to just be a duplicate of either one or the other. After the cat-om tests, the cats that survived (when the boxes were opened, some cats were killed by the poison) would often be observed later turning almost transparent by their owners. The cats were then brought in again for more research. The results of the new tests on these cats showed that the cats' atoms had remained in a duplicated state, which is now known as tri-dimensionalism. However, the cat-oms of these cats were only observed in pairs at first (which was incorrectly assumed to be bi-dimensionalism at the time), which puzzled scientists who had originally observed all three sets of cat-oms. Upon closer observation of the boxes the cats were first tested in after the second tests were completed, the third set of cat-oms were found inside the boxes. This means that every set of cat-oms would always remain in existence after their initial duplication. Fredrick T. Wangrady hypothesized in 2003 that each set of cat-oms was created for each of the three universes that the cats existed in. He said that the cats' atom sets were all still the cats' atoms, but existed in both possibilities of the cats' end state, with one "true" set of cat-oms that would represent the cats' fate if they were not to be observed before the boxes were opened. In his 2004 report, The Cat From Another Dimension, Wangrady states that if you had two cats in two separate boxes with the poison (referred to by Wangrady as Schrödinger's box), but opened one to observe the cat and observed the cat in the other without opening the box, then one would show only one set of cat-oms (the "true" set) and the other would show the tri-dimensionalism that the previous tests shown. In August, 2004, Wangrady's hypothesis was proven true by tests that followed the same scheme as the other cat tests, except that there were some cats whose boxes were not observed without being opened. Indeed, those cats who were observed before the opening of the box had the signature tri-dimensionalism of Schrödinger's Disease, while the others only had one set of cat-oms (uni-dimensionalism). In 2007, the test was approved to be used to see if the disease could also affect humans. However, these tests did not kill any subjects, but rather used a system of body paints to produce the same results without any fatalities (excluding one caused by someone who had been allergic to the body paints, but he ultimately created four sets of cat-oms instead of three, the first known incident of Stage-Four Schrödinger's Disease, in which he exhibited quad-dimensionalism). The participants later reported they experienced nausea, migraines, loss of breath, and significant loss of motor skills when faced with decisions ranging from as small as which cereal to eat for breakfast to as large as deciding to have a baby. Further tests showed that the participants contracted these symptoms as a direct result of the tests; now they had three sets of themselves to make choices with instead of one. More reports revealed that participants would often say they remember themselves making two different choices at once, but with only one outcome. Some participants would also say that they tried to have a baby, but all pregnancy tests would show up negative. However, they would later feel something growing inside them and in fact actually developed a "pregnancy bump" (enlarged stomach caused by developing pregnancies), and at the end of the month would "ghost" give birth experiencing all the pains that came with it, but would give birth to nothing but a cut-off umbilical chord. What was truly happening in these cases was that the babies were simultaneously being born and not even having existed, but were unable to form a "true" set of cat-oms, so they existed in no dimensions, or perhaps one that we cannot observe. This led to the term "nega-dimensionalism", meaning existing in no or an unknown dimension. The symptoms of tri-dimensionalism are what caused Schrödinger's Disease to be named so; at one point it was only called Schrödinger's Effect, as it had presumably had no negative effects on the subjects. Symptoms The following are common symptoms of Schrödinger's Disease. If you experience all of these symptoms, it may be advised to report to your nearest physics laboratory to see if you do in fact have Schrödinger's Disease. * Loss of breath, migraines, nausea, and/or significant loss of motor skills when making any decision * Having a "ghost" pregnancy or making "ghost" decisions (a decision that you recall making that never had any results) * Remembering making two or more separate decisions at once, but only one coming to fruition * Feeling incomplete at any given moment However, all known instances of Schrödinger's Disease are directly related to tests done on the person who has contracted it, and all tests have since been prohibited, so it is very unlikely that you or anyone you know has contracted the disease. Trivia * There are some who speculate that there are more than four stages of Schrödinger's Disease ** This very well may be true, as no tests have been done on someone that could have 5 or more outcomes, but such tests can not be executed to test this theory's credibility, as it is now deemed immoral to conduct them * The name "Schrödinger's Disease" comes from the well-known Schrödinger's Cat ''thought experiment, in which a cat is placed inside a box alongside other items that could result in the cat's death or could just simply not do so, but the outcome could not be known until the box was opened ** This is one way of expressing the ''uncertainty principle Category:Medical Category:Top Secret Stuffs